The Labyrinth II: Return to the Labyrinth
by Erzbet
Summary: Having forgotten all about the labyrinth, sarah mistakenly says the words, thinking she was merely reading a story to her 3 year old brother Toby. With no other choice, she must return to the castle beyond the goblin city. Up for adoptions.
1. Chapter 1

I move the stars for no one! Jareth thought to himself.

It was partly true. If he could, he WOULD move the stars for Sarah. Unfortunatly, his powers only went so very far.

If only Sarah would say the words to summon him once more...

"My king!" A goblin raced across the room. "My king, we may want to look in on the girl once more! If my sources are correct, it will be worth it."

"I see. Leave." Jareth barked.

"But..." The goblin looked confused. "Might I stay? You would always let us watch her..."

"I said leave you disgusting rat!" He shreiked. Since Sarah had defeated him that one day in the castle, his temper had worsened considerably. He rarely spoke with his subjects and bothered only to keep this world alive.

The goblin whimpered and quickly left. It had been 3 years, and not a single creature didn't ask Jareth on a daily basis whether they might not look in on Sara.

"_I_ will decide when to check on her." Jareth muttered to himself. Secretly, he did watch her and her life every day. He saw her with boys, he watched her at her job, he saw her growing up a little more and loving her new brother.

"Shame..." Jareth would say to himself. "Would have made a fine goblin."

As soon as the scrawny goblin had made his way out of the throne room jareth removed a crystal from his pocket and gazed into it.

"Have you forgotten me already Sarah?" He whispered to himself as he saw Sarah reading "The labyrinth" to toby.

"Then she turned to shut off the lights and said this: 'I wish the goblins _would_ come and take you away!'" Sarah read.

Jareth's eyes widened. This was the opening he had been waiting for.

_Time to pay you a little visit, Sarah._ Jareth thought darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then," She read, "everything became very quiet and the window burst in. There, standing in the window, was no longer an owl, but a man! A man with dark eyes, spiky and long blonde hair, and a handsome build."

Toby looked to her as if to say "I know that horrid man." Horrid? Was he really? Or mislead?

"Then, he took the child, and with a sneer remarked, 'What's said is said, Sarah.'" Jareth said from the corner.

"Eek!" Sarah screamed when she saw him. He quickly pickd up the child and turned to leave.

"Stop! What are you doing?" She cried.

"I distinctly remember you saying the words. It's only fair." Jareth shrugged.

"I was only reading a book!" A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"What's said is said, Sarah." he licked his lips. "But...I may be willing to trade."

"What do you want!" Sarah moaned. "Take anyhing you want-only leave Toby!"

"What I want, Sarah, is you." Jareth looked her dead in the eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine! Only pray don't make him a goblin!" Sarah whispered. "And pray don't make me one either..." She added quietly.

Without another word, he lay toby in his bed and gentley took Sarah by the hand. "Now, Sarah, I-"

"Don't touch me!" Sarah jerked away.

"I was only-" He started. "Ahem... Don't defy me Sarah!"

"Just leave Toby alone."

"Come with me now, and I will." He shrugged.

"I already told you fine!" She shut her eyes tightly.

"Then we shall not delay!" He announced. Suddenly, they were outside the city gates. "Shall we?" Jareth offered his arm, which was coldy rejected.

"Can't you just zap us to that one place? I don't wanna go through that damned city." Sarah shuddered.

_Damn, _Jareth thought. _But I want them to see us together... Still... It would make her happy._

"I was hoping we might walk through the city together..." He looked down at her.

"It would be a silent walk." She stared dead ahead.

"Ah, never mind then." And then they were at the castle beyond the goblin city.

"After you." Jareth motioned. "I believe you will find a pleasent suprise awaiting you inside."

Without giving a response, Sarah walked inside. As the goblin king had said, there was indeed a wonderous surprise. Sitting in a little chair in the middle of the room, was Hedgewort.

"Hoggle!" He screamed.

"Whom are you speaking too?" Jareth cocked his head to the side.

"Aww, neva mind." Hoggle shook his head. He turned to Sarah and smiled. "Now, Sarah..."

"Why did you never come visit me?" Sarah blurted out.

He looked confused. "Why's you never call?" He cocked his head. "You know wes can't come if we aren't called."

"Well, since were here!" Sarah giggled and gave Hoggle a peck on the cheek.

"Nos! I'll be a prince!" Hoggle cried.

"That's a bad thing?" Sarah smiled.

"I believe not, Sarah." Jareth spoke. "A prince of the bog of eternal stench."

"Y-you wouldn't do that!" She sputtered. "That's cruel!"

"Just as I can be so cruel..." Jareth whispered to himself. "No," he said. "I may not be kind, but I am not cruel."

"Why do you want me here," Sarah snapped. "if all you want to do is tell me I'm wrong!"

"Well, that wasn't ALL I wanted to do..." He once more attempted to take her hand. "Now let's go find you a room. Any one you like."

She slapped his hand away. "Yeah, whatever."

With a frown he led her up a winding staircase that led to a hallway of rooms. "Any one you like."

She looked at all the doors. "How about the one on the end there?"

"That room is off limits." Jareth said. "Pick another."

"You said any room I wanted." Sarah eyed the enormous padlock.

"I did. And to be honest, you are welcome to stay there if you don't mind sharing my bed." Jareth looked to her for her reaction.

She muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah, you and your damned spandex. No thanks." She took a deep breath. "How about...that one." She pointed to a small brown door.

"You aren't very good at this." He crossed to the door. "You see Sarah," He opened it. "Thi is a broom closet." Several cleaning devices fell out.

Sarah felt herself going bright red. "Then why don't you pick one, Mr. King dude."

"If you don't mind, call me Jareth." He grabbed her shoulder and led her to the room across from his. "How about this one?" He opened the door, and it looked just like the one she had at home.

"Silly girl." He smirked. "This is your home now."

As he left she heard a soft click, meaning she was locked in. She threw herself on the bed, and soon cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After about 13 hours, Sarah finally woke.

"Ah, look who's decided to join the relm of the living." Jareth said from a corner.

"Or, rather, the relm of the barely alive." Sarah said sourly.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning? I expect you'll be wanting to change and bathe. Your clothes are in your closet, and a shower is in your washroom. See? Just like home."

"Except instead of you, I have Toby, who is a MUCH better conversational companion." She said.

"I don't enjoy rudeness in a queen." He scowled.

"I don't enjoy you, so I suppose we're even, huh?"

"Don't defy me Sarah."

"You say that so often."

"That's not fair."

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Sarah turned away.

"You'll make an admirable queen." Jareth smiled, despite himself.

"Didn't I tell you when i got Toby back i wouldn't be your queen!"

"Weren't you listening when I told you about coming here instead of your brother?"

"Partially." Sarah looked darkly at him.

"Then you didn't catch it when I said 'Oh, and if that's the decision you make you're going to be my queen. is that alright?'"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Jareth shrugged. "Eh. A minor setback. Get dressed." And with that he was gone.

Sarah walked over to the door that led to her en suite bathroom. As she showered, she thought.

_Can you imagine? Me? A queen? Preposterous! Never! Jareth's Queen, too. Now THAT is messed up._

When she left the shower, she walked to her closet expecting to see her chloths. Instead she found a collection of fabulous dresses ang gowns. The closet had been altered, as well, for it was now an enormous walk-in filled with said gowns. She made her way to the back when she spotted something worth wearing: a shin-lenth blue sun dress.

When she walked to the door to exit her room, she found Jareth had locked her in once more.

"Not exactly." He said from behind. "I only locked it once. I can pop in and out as I chuse and you may be stuck here, trapped like a rat."

"May I leave?" She asked angerly.

"Well, my services to you may have been of easy acess in the past, but I have a fee now."

"Riiiiight...and said fee is?" She said with a scowl.

"A kiss." He moved closer.

"No! I can't..." She had never kissed anyone before. She certainly didn't want her first kiss to be _him_, ugh!

He still moved closer. "Come on, Sarah, give me a chance."

"No." She stated bluntly.

"That's not very fair."

"I think you've stolen my catch phrase."

"I see. If you want it back..." His face moved closer and closer to the point where their lips barely brushed. "If you want to leave..." His breath was hot on her face. "...then kiss me." And then he claimed her lips with his own.

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh, he's not so bad." S. Didymus soothed.

"Uh huh!" Sarah cried into her pillow. "I just want to go home..."

"Er, is this a bad time?" Jareth's voice rang out.

Only, it couldn't be Jareth. The young man standing before her has short spiky blonde hair and was wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. The T-shirt sported the word "Labyrinth."

"J-Jareth?" She stammered. This guy...he looked younger than Jareth...to be honest, he was freaking sexy. "What did you do?"

"You don't like it?" He grabbed his head in worry. "It's the hair, isn't it? Uuuugggghhhh! I knew I shoudn't have cut it-it'll take forever to grow out again!"

"It's-it's great! Just... different." Sarah looked to S. Didymus for support, but he was gone. Jeez, why was everyone so afraid of him? Jareth was full of empty threats.

"Oh...okay..." He fingered his hair. "I was just thinking we should...go somewhere."

"Go somewhere?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"Like, somewhere fun."

"Fun? In this world? What is you idea of somewhere fun?" She turned away in disgust.

He let out a sigh of exasperation. "Well, after a few visits to your world I found an interesting thing I believe you call an 'amusment park,' so I immediatly has on comstructed within my labyrinth."

"O really?" Sarah's interest was sparked. She rarely got to go when her friends went out, but the idea of an amusement park in a place as drab as this was ridiculous.

"Yes, really truly there is. I'll show you..." He hesitated and attempted to take her hand. Exhausted from restisting, Sarah allowed it just this once.

Jareth, easily encouraged as ever, immediatly had them transported to those stupid doors where one lies and the other truths (Truths?). "You understand them more than me Sarah, care to find the park?"

"You." She pointed to the blue one. "Yes or no, would he tell me this door takeds me to the center of the labyrinth?"

"Yes?" The blue door replied, unsure why she repeated her previous question. "Alright then." She walked strait to the other door, opened it and called down to the pit of hands. "I'm going down!" She called, and jumped.

"Sarah?" Jareth apeared in the obliette beside her. "sarah, what are you doing?"

Without responding she proceded to light a candle and open the door, when out piled several cleaning devices. "Damn, I can't be right all the time." She opened it the other way and proceded down to the tunnel and up the ladder, Jareth following in a confused manner. Soon she stumbled upon an old man. A familiar old man with a creeper hat.

"Oh, hello young lady..." The man began.

"Where's the park?" Sarah said impatiently.

The bird-hat looked left and said, "He won't tell you you squat. Directly that way. Please leave a -"

"Shut up." She grabbed the Goblin King's arm and towed him away.

"Sarah, I could just-" Jareth began.

Sarah whacked the back of his head. "Shuddup."

"But-"

"No."

Jareth shook his head. Clearly she had no idea where she was going, but that was quite alright. There really was no park, but he didn't think she'd care.

Sarah stopped in her tracks and caused Jareth to bump into her. She whipped around and shoved him away. She turned around again and looked down. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"Sarah?" He said cautiously.

He shookb her head and pointed at the stone beneath her feet. There was an arrow, made with worn red lipstick. "Look. It's facing left. You know which way I went? That's right. I kept going strait." She kicked the ground. "It's not-" She wrung her wrists, then rubbed her forehead.

"Should we go home?" Jareth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She sighed.


End file.
